


Haircut

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Haircuts, Lesbian Character, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: The first time Marcie gets a haircut, Bonnibel doesn't take it too well.Past AU back waaay before Finn and Jake.





	

The first time Marceline had cut her hair, she'd nearly given Bonnie a heart attack.

She'd been in her lab, playing around with different pastry textures to see which ones were the most durable. Marceline hadn't shown up in a few days, but she was in and out of place all over Ooo, so Bonnibel had seen no reason to worry. It was a good opportunity to get some work done, and then give herself a break when her girlfriend came back again.

"Hey Bon, you in here? Pep-butt told me you've been skipping meals again." Marceline called, coming into the room with a picnic basket, mostly piled high with strawberries. Her hair had gone from more than halfway down her back to above her shoulders, the tips brushing against her cheek as she shifted, closing the door with her hip.

"I.. you.. your..." Bonnibel didn't even realize that she'd dropped the pastry, knocking over the beaker of acid next to her. It spilled into the floor, quickly eating through the sugary tiles and down the rest of her tower.

"Oh shit babe, are you okay?" Marceline quickly floated over, picking Bonnie up and taking her to the other side of the room, carefully avoiding the slowly smoking gap.

"I should be asking that to you! Look at it." Bonnie hesitantly reached out pulling her hand back like it burned before she could touch Marceline's head.

"What? You... Oooh, my hair! I figured I'd change things up. What, you don't like it?" Marceline asked, playfully puffing out her lip.

"Who did this to you? I... Doesn't it hurt?" Bonnie murmured, looking incredibly worried.

"Hey Bonbon, relax. I'm not made of candy. I can't feel my hair. It doesn't do anything to me, it just changes up my style." Marceline said, soothingly rubbing her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Alright. I'm sorry. That was silly. You can put me down now." Bonnibel said, sliding out of Marceline's arm.

"It's no big deal. Besides, you're kinda cute when you're all worried like that. But anyways, rewind: shooooop" Marceline spun her fingers in circles around each other, snapping them afterwards, making Bonnie smile. "Let's go eat. I'll help you clean up the acid later, promise."

"Alright... Thank you." Bonnibel said, taking Marceline's hand and kissing her on the cheek. The sun had just finished setting outside, so they could happily eat just outside the castle's moat.

~~~

The second time, when Marceline walked into her throne room with half of her head shaved, Bonnibel had a brief instant of pure panic before remembering. She played it off as just sitting up a little straighter in her chair, returning Marceline's broad grin.


End file.
